Chuck Vs Baby Bartowski
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Awesome and Ellie have Baby Awesome...what if Sarah found out she was expecting Baby Bartowski? R
1. Chapter One

**Original Note: **One Shot featuring Chuck, Ellie, Sarah and Baby Awesome.

I couldn't find stories about Baby Awesome, so I made one, it's made to be a one-shot but maybe if you guys like it I'll add some more about BA growing up.

**Original Summary:** Ellie badly needs a break and Chuck happily offers himself as a babysitter for Baby Awesome.

**New Summary:** Ellie and Awesome have Baby Awesome...what if Sarah finds out that she's having Baby Bartowski?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. Please don't sue me.

**Chuck Vs. Baby Bartowski**

**_Chapter One_****  
**

Chuck felt a whiff of air as Ellie came rushing through the door, the Maxi Cosi dangling dangerously in the crease of her elbow. Her big sister looked more than stressed out as she put it carefully on Chucks solid mahogany tea table. Dark circles under her eyes marked that she hadn't gotten much sleep recently...as Chuck could perfectly well imagine, almost hearing Baby Awesome cry across the courtyard every night.

"Thank you so much for taking her, I really just...need to get out and Devon has shift he can't cancel, I...ugh, I feel horrible pushing her off to you like this but...Chuck, I haven't showered in four days", she babbled on, constantly running her right hand through her hair and over her forehead, like she often did when she felt exhausted.

"Geez, stop explaining yourself, it's fine", he shrugged and shot her his most eager encouraging smile, "I told you you could drop her off anytime you wanted, I've got plenty of time on my hands"

This was a big fat lie, he really should be out at their parents house checking back on some stuff Team Bartowski was working on at their quest to find his Mom but with Ellie so in need of help, he had to stay and babysit, he had his priorities finally straight after almost losing all of this, his family, his dear life. So family came first.

"Thanks, Chuck", she finally smiled and gave him a tight Ellie-hug where she would squeeze him and make a pouting-face that he could feel her features make when their cheeks touched and when she let go, her smile was even wider, glowing with the vision of her long anticipated shower, "I'll be back in an hour"

"Take your time", he said, "Steph and me will have plenty to do. Right, sweet cakes, right?"

He cooed the last part at the Maxi-Cosi, meeting Stephanie Charlotte Woodcomb's indigo blue eyes and happily returning her toothless grin which really was a yawn.

He almost didn't acknowledge Ellie's goodbye as she left her with him, being once again in complete awe of his three week old niece.

The pregnancy had been somewhat of a surprise, he especially spent weeks worrying while Ellie thought everything was alright and safe, he of course knew that it was anything but. And he still lay awake most nights, almost hearing her cry in the night, always worried that someone took her, already one of the most precious people in the world to him.

She was so tiny and so adorable, she already had little dark curls on her little head, precisely Ellie's hair color and it seemed like she was getting Awesome's blue eyes, she was a sweet baby, though awake a lot and quite loud at nighttime, during the day, though, whenever he got so see her (which he tried to do daily, just to be sure that she was still in one piece and secure) she was always happy and curious and satisfied in her baby-carrier.

Everyone was nuts about her, Morgan loved her and much to Ellie's chagrin, she loved him back, she was dropdead fascinated with his beard and kept reaching for it, never quite grabbing it with her little sturdy fingers.

Devon of course was her favorite, his strong hands and melodic voice shutting her up mid-riot and Chuck knew it killed Ellie a bit inside that she didn't find dealing with her daughter as easy.

She had larger expectations of herself, having raised Chuck mostly on her own, being a motherly type all over but he could see that she needed time to adjust to being the _real _mother to a _real_ little baby, rather than a ten year old boy who already knew better than to yell at you (most of the time).

She wanted to be a great Mom so badly, she gave herself a hard time for every minute she was doubting or frustrated or even tired and Chuck had the slight suspicion that this had all to do with their own mother and Ellie's fear of being like her, who was in her unconscious mind a bad mother. One that was capable of leaving their most precious alone. She, the smart and kind-hearted Ellie didn't see that it was normal to be tired and frustrated sometimes and that it didn't make her a bad mother like theirs maybe had been.

He was still trying to figure that one out but right now, all that mattered was the little baby in front of him and he just couldn't resist the temptation of picking her up.

Ever so gently he opened the belts of the carrier and carefully, with one hand steadying her head and with the other curling under her bottom, he picked her up.

She was so light, so small, she weighed about seven and a half pounds at about 20.5 inches, she fit right into his arms. She stirred a little as he raised her to his chest, but looking down at her, catching her eye again he was pretty sure that he hadn't hurt her in the process.

As if to affirm, she yawned into a cozy and satisfied pout and as much as she was capable of, turned her little head towards his chest, almost nestling herself against him.

The cuteness was overwhelming.

"You are so pretty, yes, you are", he sang in a ridiculously high and squeaky voice that he couldn't stop, "yes, you are"

Even Casey got soft when he held her, he didn't coo quite as Chuck did but that was doubtfully even possible for another human being, but he did get this peaceful and sheepish look on his face that made you feel like you were with some completely different person and it was hard to believe that this big teddy-bear-guy had ever hurt a fly. He held her pretty well, actually, which wasn't such an accomplishment seeing that she was maybe half as wide as his arms but anyway, it was nice to see that you could actually touch Colonel John Casey's heart, you of course had to be a newborn, completely adorably cute and have the most endearing dimples and huge ocean-blue eyes. But, at least it was doable.

It gave Chuck a huge lift that Casey bonded with the kid so well, it gave him the comfort of at least a little security, with Casey still living next door, he knew he wasn't alone on keeping a close watch on his little niece.

He slowly let himself sink to the couch, his eyes still glued to the little bundle he held securely, who's started to look around as much as was possible for her curiously and wobbling her arms back and forth.

She was tired, he could see that, Ellie had fed and changed her before she brought her so he could just sit there with her, feel her little body warming up through his shirt and wait for her to fall asleep. He could've sat there for hours, just staring at her, just adoring the little miracle that they'd all been blessed with.

He only hoped that she would grow up safely, that he could get her out of any danger that his secret occupation might bring her into.

Right now, though, everything was quiet and secured and she was maybe the second best distraction from his work there was.

The first was Sarah, naturally. It had been a bumpy ride, true, but they'd made it, they were still together, he started to doubt that that could ever change, he loved her so much it was impossible to even consider putting it into words because they could never do his feelings justice, they ran deeper than anything else he felt, all strings of his soul were connected to hers, he was there for her, he was there because of her, it seemed.

And he wouldn't have been there without her because she still held on the the old habit of saving his life on a regular basis, though now, he got to safe her himself a little more often. Which you could also see as a bad sign, the necessity of saying her, that was.

Looking down at the little girl, something sprung to his mind; everyone loved Steph and he was sure Sarah did, too but she rarely ever held her... and as he recalled now, she really _hadn't ever_ held her at all, she'd never asked for it anyway..and everyone had asked for it and no one had been denied the request yet...well, except for Jeff for obvious reasons.

But she'd always kept her distance. Almost, as he thought about it, remembering her body language, as if she was scared of the little baby. But why should she be?

As if on cue a key turned in the door and Sarah Walker, Chucks beautiful girlfriend and partner in armor, entered their Burbank apartment, packed with groceries that she put down to the floor immediately when she saw him on the sofa with Stephanie who was slowly but gradually falling soundly asleep.

"Oh", she said with the oddest mixture of an uncomfortable surprise and honest excitement, which was undoubtedly strange behavior.

"Hey", Chuck greeted her but showed no sign of his wonder, "Look who's come around to visit"

"I see her", she replied but stood where she was.

"She is the most adorable thing in the world", he said, focusing back on the kid, "beside you, of course"

"She pretty sure is", still no inch of movement.

"Come take a look", chuck suggested, now also partly curious why she was acting so reserved towards the child.

Hesitantly she approached them but it took another reaffirming nod of Chuck to get her to sit down beside him. But that alone was quite an accomplishment, a few months earlier he couldn't have just made her do what he wanted, she wouldn't have sit down just because he'd wanted her to, if she was obviously not a big fan of the idea.

It proved to him again how much progress she was making, growing into their relationship, making amends, also to make him happy. This filled him with not an insignificant amount of pride.

"She really is adorable", she said and ended his trail of thought.

"You wanna hold her for a while?", he tried, see if she was just waiting to be asked.

"Oh", her eyebrows stirred, she didn't want to, "er, I think she's just falling asleep, I don't want to startle her"

"You won't, she's like a drunk frat boy, she can sleep anywhere and through everything", he didn't want to push it really but he was too curious to see why she refrained from something everybody else couldn't get enough of.

"I...I...", one of the rare occasions when Sarah Walker was out of words, "I can't"

"What?", that didn't make sense, "Of course you can"

"No, Chuck, I can't", she said firmly, "I don't...I...uh, see, I can handle guns, bad guys, heavy armor but I can't...I break valuable things, fragile things, precious things, I don't want to hurt her, I don't trust myself with that"

"Why would you think that?"

"For no specific reason", she answered a little too quickly, "I just can't"

"Come on", if she wouldn't tell him, he sure wouldn't accept it, "just open your arms, just a little, I will give her to you"

"No, Chuck, I don't know", her certainty faded as she saw Stephanie swivel in Chucks arms, it looked so delicate and cute, it was impossible for her not to react to it, "I really shouldn't"

"Just stand still", Chuck said in his calming voice and gently shifted his weight, lifting the child, "Don't move"

The baby kept her eyes closed as he carefully put her in Sarah's reluctant but ready arms, laying her little head lastly on Sarah's under arm.

Sarah wasn't breathing, her eyes glued to the precious figure close to her stomach, Chuck had never seen a more beautiful picture.

"See, it's not so bad", he almost whispered, in awe of what he saw, "you're not hurting her at all"

"Hm", she mumbled and ever so slowly, a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, "I like this, it's nice"

"Yeah, it is", he smiled back at her, robbed a little nearer and put his arm around her shoulder, she was still a bit stiff but she was getting there, solely focused on the little girl now.

"She's so pretty", she said.

"Just imagine, someday we could have our own", Chuck said before thinking better of it and braced himself the next second for the to be expected rebound, Sarah's natural panic when first being confronted with any suggestion of getting their relationship to a next level but surprisingly for the next couple of moments nothing happened.

"I kinda like the idea", she finally said and Chuck could see it then, their own little family, a cloudy vision but he wasn't able to think straight, he was too happy. She wanted a family. With him.

And they'd have a little baby, as gorgeous as Stephanie, maybe even more because he or she would be half made of Sarah, the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

He liked the idea, too. Very much. And until then they would practice to parenting.

Whenever Ellie and Awesome needed some time to themselves.

**Soooo? Did you like it, d'you want more? Do you know any other Baby Awesome stories? Planning to write one yourself? Any improvements to be made? Can you handle the cuteness?**

**Do Tell Please :) Reviews are LOVE!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Note: **Okay...so...you wanted more, I give you more...though the story will be different from now on. Read to find out and review, if you got a sec and want to make me very very happy :)

As you can see, I adjusted the story a bit and also went over part one, hopefuly eliminating all of those annoying mistakes I made (it was late when I wrote it ^^)...hope you like it :)

**Chuck Vs. Baby Bartowski**

_**Chapter Two**_

The Burbank Buy More lay deserted as ever on Monday mornings and it always felt like the biggest waste of time to Chuck to even be there, of course now with the CIA running it secretly, he had a government program on his desktop instead of the former Nerd Herd System but there happened about the same whole of nothingness on both of them.

He scrolled through some files, beyond bored. He saw Casey and Morgan somewhere in Home Suppliants in what seemed to be somewhat of an argument. His best guess was that it was about Alex, it was always about Alex lately.

Alex, Casey's daughter who miraculously seemed weirdly attracted to the bearded one. Obviously that drove Casey nuts and the only thing that could soothe his anger when Alex and Morgan would sneak out for another date of playing "Dance Dance Revolution" at the Santa Monica Pier, was holding Steph for a good half an hour.

Morgan caught his eye, somewhat desperate, but this wasn't Chuck's battle to fight, he shrugged apologetically and turned away, he'd let them sort it out by themselves and see if Sarah was down at Castle.

The day before, about two heartbeats after he'd thought everything was fine with Stephanie and all, she'd had a complete change of heart, passed the baby rapidly on to him and darted to the bathroom, she did that a lot lately and whenever he asked if she was okay she said that she'd eaten something wrong, or that she had some other physical issue...like he was buying that. She was doing some secret government suff, he was sure of it. He just couldn't find any sort of means of communitcation in there...but they probably had been smart enough to Chuck-proof it.

Any way, he was not going to believe Sarah when she told him, she had a weak bladder lately.

He found her at her usual spot in front of the computer, staring blankly at the screen, she looked like she was thinking hard, like she was solving a mathematical equation in her head. She looked unbelievably sexy.

"Hey there, sweetie", Chuck smiled brightly but found it unreturned by his girlfriend who kept staring at nothing in particular.

"Hi, Chuck", she said moony, so she was still in that weird mood she'd been in all morning. And two days before, if he remembered it right...and the day before, too, actually. Maybe she had to go undercover or something? Maybe she was assigned to some mission outside of Burbank? Was that possible? Would Beckman do that? Was that why she was so...melancholic?

"Don't be so enthusiastic", he mocked her, taking the seat next to her, robbing it towards her so he could give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, Chuck", now she sounded uncomfortable, swiftly turning away from him, what was wrong with her?

"It's not the best time"

"What's wrong?", he studied her up and down and found her to be more than just irritated, she looked like a deer in the headlights, caught and afraid, "seriously, Sarah, what's up?"

"Nothing, Chuck, it's just not a good time right now, I've got things to do and you're distracting me", she said resolutely and stood up, a clear sign saying: Go away.

"Okay", he was actually more offended that he made it look but not very surprised, this was just a Sarah-thing to do, she sometimes snapped when she felt like he was getting too close, not leaving her enough room to breathe...he just wished that she didn't want _so _much room. And he wished that he didn't know so well that she was doing this because she was hiding something, he knew how she looked when she was keeping a secret because for the first two years of their 'relationship' keeping secrets from his was about all she ever did.

And this woman, this amazing, sexy and brilliant woman was keeping a secret from him and from what it did to her, it just might have been a mighty big one.

He was going to figure it out sure enough. But not with her so alert. So Chuck reluctantly went back to the Buy More to find himself something...anything to do. And think...think what on earth could be so bad, she wasn't able to tell him.

..

Sarah Walker sat restless in front of a blank screen. Chuck had left, leaving his musky scent behind that she smelled throuh all the technical stuff because her senses were in overdrive lately. It made her want to call back for him, just make him hold her but she couldn't, she had to focus.

She'd been counting the days over and over in her head, calculating...and there was no mistaking, not with what else was happening to her. With all the signs and symptoms, the heavy feet, the morning sickness that she was lying to Chuck about, her mood-swings and most of all the fact that she couldn't go an hour without having to pee. And then the five positive tests, of course.

She'd known for three days, three days that turned her whole life upside down. She was on the edge all the time, worrying, still hoping that she was maybe wrong, that maybe her body was playing tricks on her, that maybe all the tests in the world didn't work on her.

She remembered the afternoon before when, just for a while, she felt her stomach dip with happiness about it. When she held Stephanie in her arms for the first time and it felt so right hearing Chuck talk about having their own...some day.

She could really picture it then and she wanted it to be true, wanted them to be like Chuck's sister and her little family. She was happy that they wouldn't have to wait for it much. But it had only lasted so long.

Because she wasn't Ellie, she wasn't a regular woman with a regular husband a sense of home who had never made enemies an had nothing to fear (or so she was convinced) for her child's safety.

_She_ was a spy and her boyfriend was a spy and maybe the most endangered of them all, the only concept of home she had was living with Chuck and watching Ellie and Awesome from afar, she had so many enemies it was useless to even start counting and she knew that she had no reason to feel safe at all.

She knew that it was impossible, Chuck was already so worried about Stephanie, it made her nervous and alert about the little girls safety, too. In fact, he'd been the one who was ranting on and on to Beckman how dangerous it was to have the CIA at the Buy More, who was constantly eating himself up for not being able to let the search of his mother go for the sake of his families safety...he was the one who always said it was virtually impossible for them to provide a healthy environment for a child.

So she was clearly not in the position to be happy about...about...she couldn't think it.

But she had to, eventually she would have to admit...to Chuck, to Beckman, to everyone, that, Sarah Walker, super-spy, was expecting...Baby Bartowski.

**So...like...no like? Would you read if I continued this story? I promise there will be more Baby Awesome and more cuteness, even if I will change the Title to "Chuck Vs. Baby Bartowski" if I'll post chapter three.**

**To the readers who already know me...I know, I know...I always write pregnancy & baby stories...it's my thing, I can't help it...but I guess, at my age it's better to write about it than to experience it :-P**


	3. Chapter Three

**Note: **There it is...chapter three...I adore you all for the reviews as Chuck adores Baby Awwwwsome...you're all my Baby Awesomesss :) I also went over the two first chapters to get them in tone with the new concept of the story and also because parts of them were so typographically wrong it hurt my eyes (and yours too, I'm sure)...feel free to go back and double-check me to see if I skipped any errors. Thanks massive!

**Chuck Vs. Baby Bartowski**

_**Chapter Three**_

Ellie Woodcomb stood in her kitchen and had a hard time fighting back the dry tears threating themselves dangerously close to her eyes. She was so tired, she was so exhausted, she needed to sleep, she needed to eat something warm and sot just a slice of weed bread she could grab between breastfeeding Stephanie, which hurt so bad she had to force herself every time, then wait then change her diapers before putting her to bed only to pick her back up ten minutes later because that was about how long she stayed quiet in daytime.

But Ellie was supposed to be good at this, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit her head against the kitchen counter, just for the thoughts that crept into her tired brain when she couldn't help it, the kind of thoughts that were telling her to shake Steph until she shut up, to hit Devon in the face because he was a natural at dealing with the little monster, the thoughts that made it hard for her to get up in the morning because she couldn't handle her own daughter.

This wasn't normal, it wasn't healthy, her having these thoughts was so wrong, it made it even harder not to cry...and Stephanie, her angel daughter who scared her to bits, lay happily and content in her little crib, having no idea that her mother was so close to a break-down.

That was when three things happened at once, the water she had boiling to make spaghetti bubbled over the cooker, Stephanie started shrieking like crazy for no evident reason and the doorbell ringed.

Ellie just wanted to dissolve into thin air like the steam of the hot spaghetti water. She swiftly put the pot off the hot burner, burning her fingers and biting her tongue in pain, picked up her screaming child, patting her back softly as she walked to open the door.

She stared into the face of Sarah Walker, who was mirroring her devastated expression although she didn't just almost died from boiling water and was considering to throw her only child out of the window.

"Hey Sarah", she said weakly, trying to get through Stephanie's yelling that was seizing but still loud as hell.

"Hi Ellie, can I come in or...", surprisingly her boyfriend's girlfriend looked even more uncomfortable than her.

"Come right in, I just...", she took the baby and passed it onto stunned looking Sarah without even asking, she couldn't be bothered, "need to fix the mess in the kitchen.

She couldn't see how Sarah held the baby, puzzled looking and uncertain, trying to sooth her by wiggling her in her arms. Ellie only heard how the screaming finally faded and when she returned to Sarah who had sat down on the couch, she looked equally as surprised as her.

"Do you want her back?", Sarah asked, not daring to move the now silent girl.

"No, it's fine", the brunette said and took the chance of letting herself fall back into the chair to just catch a breath, "how can I help you?"

"Uh", Sarah was still uncomfortable, so that it would have triggered her host-mode to offer her a drink but she was too tired to move an inch.

"Come on,spit it", Ellie was surprised herself at the little too over the top annoyance and impatience in her voice but she'd been too long with that child of hers, she didn't know how to speak with adults.

"I...it's hard to...I've got a...theoretical question", Sarah uttered helplessly, what was with her?, "about...about having babies"

"Shoot", Ellie didn't know why posing a theoretical question was so stressful...unless of course, it wasn't so theoretical.

"Er...did you ever...when you found out you were pregnant, did you ever think about...not having her...with the state of the world and things, how everything is so dangerous and how you really can't bring up a child in this city?"

"I worried, of course, who wouldn't? But I've never ever considered even for one second to not have this child", Ellie said firmly, in her head already forming a picture of Sarah getting rid of a baby that was half Chuck, half her brother, her flesh and blood, "I couldn't imagine killing my baby, not when it was half the person I love more than anything in the world, how could I kill something that is in anyway a part of Devon and think about what it would do to him to know.

Sarah shifted her weight uneasily in her chair, seemed like Ellie hit a nerve. From the sudden movement, Steph was startled and started to scream again, even louder than before, Sarah held her up helplessly and looked hopelessly overwhelmed.

Ellie reacted quickly and took the baby from her, pursing her lips apologetically before gesturing Sarah to get up.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take care of this, we can talk later, okay?", she excused herself and went upstairs to change Stephanie's apparently overdue diaper.

..

The first thing Sarah did when stepping out to the courtyard was take a deep long breath, she could still hear Steph cry on the second floor.

Did she give herself away? Ellie had gotten this look, right after she asked her about...well...about abortion.

Did Ellie think she thought about killing Chuck's child?

_Was_ she thinking about it? Seems like she was, if she had to ask about it.

But she wasn't, was she? She couldn't get rid of this child, she wouldn't, as Ellie said, it was impossible to kill something that was half of the person you loved the most in the world.

This baby was half Chuck, her Chuck, the best person she knew, the best man in the entire universe. She couldn't kill it, why did she even ask? Did she only want to talk about it?

Probably, possibly...she just wanted to talk to someone..share this secret which was the hardest she ever had to keep.

Sure she couldn't have her baby killed...but could she keep it?

How would they ever raise it? She had no idea how to handle a child, let alone bring it up and in her profession...people didn't procreate, if they did, they quit and she couldn't quit, not with Chuck still on the hunt for his mother, not when he needed her most to be a spy.

But she also couldn't have the baby and then give it away, she wouldn't be able to give it away, it was half Chuck for crying out loud, she would hold on to that baby like to dear life.

She still hadn't left the courtyard...Chuck was cooking at home, expecting her back sometime soon but she couldn't face him yet.

She had to figure out what in hell to do, she had to get a grip on her to not just run in there, throw herself into his arms and cry on his shoulder.

_I messed up Chuck, I'm pregnant with your baby and I have no idea what to do._

..

Chuck Bartowski was waiting for the _bing_ of the kitchen clock to signalize the fish being ready to serve. He also waited for Sarah, she said she was going to check on Ellie and Steph, see if either of them were still breathing.

She was still acting weird. When he drove them home, he'd tried to kiss her but she pulled away, when he asked her what was wrong she just mumbled something incoherently and went back to staring into nothing.

Maybe this had nothing to do with work at all. Maybe finally the inevitable thing had happened; she'd gotten sick of him. Maybe she was just trying to let him down easy.

With the grave prospect of that he watched Sarah get back inside, avoiding his look. He had it up to here, if she was gonna leave him, so be it, but it was plain cruel to be taunting him like that.

"Sarah, if you want to leave me, go ahead and do it but don't walk around here all miserable", he burst, unnecessarily loud.

Her initial reaction of wonder was soon replaced with her mouth dropping open and her eyes filling – and this never happened – tears. Now was that a good sign or an alarming one?

"Why do you think I want to leave you?", she half squealed – and this never happened, "Do you want me to go?"

"No", oh god, no no no, "no, Sarah, I don't...but you seem so sad and off lately...you don't seem to be happy with me"

"I am happy...I am", she said...not very convincingly, "but there are some things that I have to deal with"

"Then let me help you deal, you can tell me what's wrong and I will try to fix it", he moved towards her cautiously and took her hand.

"No, you can't fix it, Chuck, not this", she sad, so quietly, he almost hadn't caught it.

"What is it?", he insisted, lifting her chin up with his fingers, demanding her to at least look at him, "Sarah, please tell me what's wrong"

She looked at him, devastated, hopeless, completely and utterly unlike and beside herself. What on earth was wrong with her, this couldn't just be work, not some simple thing that could be undone by a few twists and twirls, was her father in danger? Dead, maybe?

She shook her head ever so slightly and sighed, a heart-wrenching sound that Chuck had never thought her capable of.

And then she slumped herself into him, slammed her head against his chest and clutched his shirt into her small fists, stronger than he could grab a thing and cried, actually really sobbingly hysterically cried.

..

Morgan Grimes waited anxiously in front of the suburban home of Alex McHugh, daughter of John Casey.

It was their first real date...and she was gonna come out soon, all dolled up and stuff. He braced himself eternally for that, prepared his polite, unintrusive smile, clenched his jaw so that it wouldn't drop and release the drool he knew he'd get, seeing her.

He tried to go through some words of 'hello' in his head.

_Hey Alex, what's up? _-Too casual.

_Hey there, sweetie, how's it goin'? _- Too obnoxious.

_It's so good to see you again. - _Too desperate, yet not a lie.

_I actually asked your father for his permission before asking you out and while it's already great that you've said yes in the first place, I think I also deserve kudo's for making it out alive" -_The complete and utter truth. But he would never tell her that.

And then finally the door opened and before him stood Alex, her hair falling over her shoulders, wearing a little black dress – A LITTLE BLACK DRESS – and smiling, and smiling like she was out of this world.

"I actually asked your father for his permission before asking you out and while it's already great that you've said yes in the first place, I think I also deserve kudo's for making it out alive", Morgan blurted out and didn't even have to wait for her reaction to know that all he wanted in the world was for the floor to swallow him whole.

He was such an idiot.

**This last thing I had to have...because I love the Morgan-Alex-Casey-madness that I already see blooming in season four.**

**Do you care to see more of this story developed, the Morgan/Alex-one I mean or should I cut that out completely?**

**What do you think about the multiple POVs..working for you or would you rather see me stick to one character?**

**Please review in order to make me a very very happy girl :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Note: **I'm trying to keep this as canon and in character as possible, what do you think, what's already there, what needs changing? I'm having trouble with Sarah's head in particular...any tips?

**Chuck Vs. Baby Bartowski**

_**Chapter Four**_

Sarah Walker had not once in her life cried like this, she thought as her body rocked hard and heavy against Chuck's solid chest with her sobs, it was like she was crying herself into a haze, she couldn't stop, whenever she thought she could stop, a new wave of tears crushed through her eyes and feeling Chucks warm, big hands gently patting her back only made it worse

He was such a sweet heart, she was giving him hell right now, not only having to witness her ridiculous emotional outbreak but also still not telling him the truth, him who hated lies, especially hers and he was so kind to her, so patient.

It wasn't like she never wanted to tell him, she knew she had to and soon but right now, she just couldn't find her speech between the gasps and the sighs.

It was too much to process, too little room in her over-occupied head to think, to even try to put her feelings into words – which she never had been the best at in general.

"Shh", Chuck hummed melodically, rocking her back and forth, "it's okay, I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry"

Now _he_ was apologizing? For what? For being the most patient and caring guy in the world? He had nothing to be sorry for, he wasn't completely incapable of talking to the person he loved about the one important thing that needed the most talking about.

She fervently tried to contradict him but all she could get out was a mumbled nothing, cut in half by another hysterical sob.

Enough now, enough, she had to be strong, she had to will the words out, she had to, he deserved the truth, she couldn't keep that away from he, he ought to know.

"Chuck", she uttered against his shirt, making her voice sound muffled and taking a deep breath, "Chuck, I'm pregnant"

She felt him freeze against her, his hand, who had before stroked her rested stiffly still on her back and then she felt _him_ take a deep breath.

"What did you say?", he sounded rather breathless nonetheless.

"I'm pregnant", she repeated, louder than before, biting her lip in anticipation of the reaction that she hadn't had the heart to imagine yet.

It took a while but eventually Chuck put both his strong hands around her arms and put her back on her whole feet, having held her on her toes before, and slightly away from him so she could see his face.

His brilliantly happy face with that signature grin that she loved so much but irritated her now.

"Are you serious?", he said, but it wasn't really a question, "We're having a baby? Sarah, oh god, we're having a baby, that's so amazing, so...awesome"

How could he be so unreasonable?

"No", she snapped and broke free from his grip, slumped backwards and eying him like he was out of his mind, "no, Chuck, that's not amazing! Have you looked at us? We are top secret secret spies, we're lucky that we're not killed every day we leave for work, we've got so many people wanting us dead, it's useless to even start counting, we're under constant surveillance, you can bet Casey just dropped his _Smith&Wesson _into his cereals about a minute ago eavesdropping the news, we're not safe, we can hardly provide Stephanie's safety and you're always on the edge of your seat, ready to run over and rescue her from some bad guys, you don't sleep right at night because you're worried, neither do I.

You know it's not safe, you already know it, so how can you be happy about this? What can we offer this child? A life on a dartboard, a set of parents with their names on hit-men lists, constant danger, _constant danger_, Chuck!"

When her little rant was finished the room was dead silent for a while, when she was speaking, Sarah had seen Chuck's smile fade with every word, so now he just stood there, looking at her and his face was twisted in pain and worry.

"I have no idea how to do this", she said resignedly, "I can't give this baby up...or away. But we also can't stop being spies, not until we've found your mother, which is gonna be even harder now, since I won't be able to go on field missions anymore"

Chuck still stood there, features and body absolutely motionless.

"I'm so sorry", she said, because he was so quiet, "I think it happened about two months ago...on that stake-out, I thought something was off, so three days ago I took a test...well, five tests...I'm sure, Chuck, I'm having your baby"

It seemed like for the first time since she knew him, Chuck Bartowski was lost for words.

..

Alex chuckled, briskly and amusedly, as she took the steps down the porch, Morgan wondered how she didn't get back inside after his stupid stupid stupid 'Hello'.

"Kudos to you, Morgan", she smiled and linked arms with him, "I think it's a very chivalry-ish thing to do to ask my Dad before going on a date with me"

"Ah, well, chivalry is just my thing", he heard himself say, impressed that he still knew how to speak in the face of such perfection.

"So, the late night screening of Dune it is?", she asked with a wink.

"After dinner, yes", Morgan confirmed as they got into the herder. Being the 'son' of the boss did have it's perks..such as borrowing the herder overnight.

"You know...I thought you'd never ask me out", Alex said out of the blue and looked over to him with pursed lips.

"Uh, I...uh...", what was he ever supposed to say to that?, "Uh, I thought...I wasn't sure if...if you would say..well...yes"

"I like you, Morgan, you know that", she said and he was partly sure that he was only dreaming.

"But I am so short...and...ancient...I mean...I'm turning thirty in three months"

Her laugh was blurting.

"Oh, Morgan, you think you're too old for me? Nine years aren't that big of a difference, I can deal perfectly well with you immaturity", she laughed again, "You do know that you're never really acting your age, don't you?"

"Well", she had a point there, he had to admit, "I still wasn't sure...and...also terrified of your father, to be honest"

"I promise you, if he ever points a gun at you, I'll push myself between him and you"

They both laughed...but in the back of his head Morgan could picture the scenario in question frighteningly vital.

..

Stephanie Woodcomb had finally closed her eyes, she finally slept and looked like an angel in her crib.

Ellie gazed down at her beautiful daughter and smiled.

She really was her angel child, she was so wonderful, such a great baby, a gift from heaven, she only wished that she was able to appreciate her like this when her daughter was awake.

Except she did, she just didn't do it so consciously.

"Hey baby", Devon's voice resounded from the corridor, of course it had taken him to shut Steph up, "is she asleep"

"Finally", Ellie said and sighed as she felt his arms close around her, "I wish she was always so quiet"

"Your doing a wonderful job, honey", Devon said, "I know you're giving yourself a hard time but trust me, you're brilliant with her and she adores you, just like I adore you"

How did he always know perfectly well what she needed to hear?

"Now come on, let me repay you for the week you've been through", he whispered and the next second he was carrying her to their bathroom.

Her angel husband.

Who truly was...awesome.

**Sorry, could not let go of the Morgan/Alex** **madness...but it's always just gonna be a little. I wanna tell all their stories because they'll sooner or later be important for Chuck and Sarah.**

**Bare with me.**

**And..you know I get way more inspired when many of you drop me a line :) THANK S GUYS!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Note: **Sorry for the wait :) and without further ado...Chapter five.

PLUS ...If anyone is interested in reading original work of mine, click the link to my blog on my profile and take a peak at 'Barney & Bananas', or better the beginning of said novel. I'd be grateful for any sort of opinion on that :) Thanks guys!

**Chuck Vs. Baby Bartowski**

_**Chapter Five**_

The nerd herder stood peacefully on the sidewalk, finally. Driving in L.A obviously, Morgan had driven right into a traffic jam and he had little hope that their table reservations were still theirs but...well, he couldn't really do much about it now. Except hope that Alex wouldn't figure out what an unable guy he was, not even capable of getting them to dinner in time.

She was talking about her job at the café as they crossed the street to the restaurant, about how she only made six bugs an hour and that she always smelled like pie. He said he didn't mind that because he liked pie.

_Oh Morgan_, he thought to himself, he really wasn't acting his age much.

But she giggled briskly to his great surprise but he couldn't tell if she was just being nice or if she actually found him funny. He had the inkling that this sort of laugh was hard to fake but maybe he was just humoring himself.

The place was nice and quiet, a cute little Italian restaurant that was actually affordable and when they entered, Morgan was surprised to hear that their seats hadn't been given away and Alex looked around curiously and smiled over to him when they finally sat down.

"It's very nice", she said, "I've never heard of it though, I wonder why...it's so pretty"

"And the food is exquisite", now, he finally had something to talk about that wasn't video game-related, "in my...rare...free time, I run a blog about restaurants and bars here in L.A, I always search for the good places and this place got five stars...you know, some owners know me..."

He made a dramatical pause to focus her attention and then; "Free Food, so...if you ever get really hungry, you know who to call"

And there it was again, her adorable chuckle. It couldn't be fake, not this time, could it? Maybe she just really found him funny.

..

Ellie lay next to Devon, their arms still entwined. It hadn't taken the two of them long to get back in the saddle after she had Steph but it still hurt a bit and they'd decided to not have sex that night, also because Ellie was so tired it was hard to even keep her eyes open, let alone please her husband who was really more patient than she could've ever imagined.

He gently rubbed her knuckles with his wide fingers and smiled tenderly at her, how did she deserve this attentive man?

"Do you feel a little better now, honey?", he asked in his soft bass.

"Yes, a little", she smiled back, "now I just have to catch up on some sleep and I'll be good as new"

"You got it, babe", he said and then kissed her gently on her forehead, "I will nurse Stephanie tonight"

That was the most welcome thing, she smiled widely and turned around, keeping his arms wrapped around her, she found it easier to sleep when she was the little spoon, if she tried to fall asleep lying opposite to him she always ended up kissing him because he was just so...kissable.

Of course Devon wasn't perfect, he was painfully obsessed with working out and although she certainly profited from that in certain ways she would've liked him to chose a lazy day on the couch, just cuddled up with her over running an half-marathon also he had some annoying habits, like leaving the toilet seat up or putting his used dishes in the sink instead of into the dishwasher.

But apart from those little things, he was simply amazing, he tired to read every wish right from her lips, always knew what she needed and mostly put her happiness before his.

There was only one thing...they'd been together for ten years now and while she still loved him and loved him deeply and strong and irrevocable...she knew that they didn't look at each other like Chuck and Sarah did. But maybe theirs was just a different kind of love, a practical one, one that would last ages because it was solid.

Whereas Chuck and Sarah were like flames dancing around each other and although she knew in her heart that Chuck had never and would never love anyone the way he loved Sarah, she was always afraid that Sarah was going to leave him shattered. Not because she didn't like Sarah, not at all, seeing that the blonde had become one of her best friends over the years but...there was just this pit in her stomach that always feared for Chuck's feelings, that always wanted to be sure he was alright. And since Sarah was the one person who could affect him and his feelings the most, she was the one unpredictable constant.

Thinking of her brother and his girlfriend she remembered Sarah's visit earlier, how confused and devastated she'd seemed..and then the baby-talk..the pregnancy-terminating-talk.

That would surely crush Chuck and that was not going to happen, she said to herself, first thing tomorrow she was going to tell Sarah that if she was really pregnant, she better carry Chuck's baby.

No one was gonna touch her nephew or niece, she thought before she glided over into a much needed long and restful sleep.

..

Chuck stared at Sarah's worried face. She'd sunk onto the couch, her shoulders hanging down as if she had given up on the hope of holding herself up. She wasn't crying anymore but she still looked as fragile as a porcelain doll.

She was right, she was right about virtually everything, they couldn't keep their baby safe, even ensuring the pregnancy to go well without accidents and collateral damage. They couldn't give it up either, knowing himself and knowing her, he knew that this was impossible. It was a no-no-situation, nowhere to turn, no answers to give to the questions hanging in the air around them.

How are we going to keep you and the baby safe? What are we going to tell the CIA? Where will the baby sleep with no room left? How can we keep the existence of our baby a secret from those who mean us harm? Where are we even going to start handling this?

Well, maybe he could start by saying something, he figured, seeing that Sarah had seemed to have given up on him ever speaking again.

"Uh", it was a start and she looked up, quiet hope glistening in her watery eyes as he sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee, "we're going to figure this out"

She looked at him for a while and then sighed slightly.

"I knew you were going to say that", she said in an unreadable tone.

"Because we will", he insisted and took her chin in his hand to turn her around so she had to look him in the eye, "Sarah, we can do this, I don't know how yet but we'll make this work, I promise you"

A weak smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his body.

"I'm scared, Chuck", she whispered and it was hardly audible, the naked truth in her voice pained him more than anything, Sarah wasn't one to admit to being afraid when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

"Me too", he whispered back and held her even tighter.

When they finally lay in bed that night they didn't speak much but unlike usually, she kept holding on to him, kept herself close and entwined, in the shelter of his presence. He guessed that this was her way of affirmation, where words came so hard to her, maybe this was her saying: we can do this, you're right, it's not gonna be easy and it's probably going to be terrifying but we're in it together.

And as he felt her warm body pressed against his, felt her heartbeat through her shirt, beside all the angst and worries, all the drama and uncertainty...he was so happy still and so proud that she, his Sarah was having his baby.

Their child, the undeniable proof of their love. From now on, he'd live to protect it, fight to protect it and if the moment came, to do anything necessary to make sure it was safe.

He could do that, the life of his baby was now the most important thing and their family the top priority. And they loved each other, they were clear on that and as long as that was the case...everything else would eventually fall into place.

He hoped.

**So...what do you think? Too fluffy there? But I know some of you were hungry for some cuteness and that will come to, just not yet...as you can see, they don't already have a game-plan... :) Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me a very happy girl.**


End file.
